


RUN

by minseoksuwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseoksuwu/pseuds/minseoksuwu
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are rogue wolves on the run from packs that want to capture them. What happens when they get caught but their captures are the ones that get punished?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	RUN

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> This has been in my WIPs for ages. I wanted to write it all before I posted it but I got too excited so here's the first chunk of it. I have an outline for the rest of the fic that I have to write but idk when I'll update next. Hopefully it won't be too long so stick around if you like it 👍👍
> 
> Please don't be shy to comment your thoughts, I love to here from you guys 💖💖

_ Chanyeol! _

Chanyeol whipped around at the sound of Baekhyun’s scream.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun called another time, this time out loud. 

Chanyeol panicked as he quickly ran towards Baekhyun. Something bad must have happened if Baekhyun was forced to shift. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol called as he kneeled by Baekhyun, “What happened? Are you hurt?”

“Just tripped,” He said while Chanyeol helped him sit up. “My leg hurts,” Baekhyun continued in a whisper.

“Let me see, puppy,” Chanyeol said gently. They didn’t  _ really  _ have time for this, but Chanyeol didn’t want his mate to be hurting either. 

Carefully, he helped Baekhyun arrange himself so that he could take a look at his legs. Bruises and small cuts littered Baekhyun’s legs but Chanyeol was sure that wasn’t the problem. Then he noticed Baekhyun’s left ankle was red and looked a bit swollen already. He didn’t know much about healing so he couldn’t know how bad Baekhyun’s ankle actually was, but he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to walk, let alone run. 

“Shit,” Chanyeol said under his breath. His mind was running a mile a minute trying to think of a way for them to escape. They needed to keep moving, but how.

“Chan-Alpha,” Baekhyun whined, tears rolled down his cheeks, “What-”

“I’m gonna carry you,” Chanyeol said, already reaching around Baekhyun to pick him up. Baekhyun sobbed when Chanyeol lifted him off the ground. Pain shot up his leg as he was jostled when Chanyeol adjusted his grip. “I’m sorry, puppy. Just hold on, okay?”

But before Chanyeol could start running again, a howl sounded. They had been caught. 

“Shit,” Chanyeol muttered again as wolves surrounded them. Baekhyun sobbed, turning his head to press against the juncture between Chanyeol’s neck and shoulder.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” One of the wolves had shifted and was now coming closer to them. 

Chanyeol tightened his grip around Baekhyun. 

“A couple of trespassers or…” The man paused. Chanyeol watched his eyes trail down along Baekhyun’s body, stopping at the bite mark on Baekhyun’s neck, “A trespassing couple?” The man smirked, walking closer to the couple.

Chanyeol growled - a warning to back off.

The man tutted, “What are you threatening me for? I’m not the one trespassing.”

“Let us go,” Chanyeol said through gritted teeth.

The man laughed loudly. He looked around at the wolves that were chuffing in wolfish laughter as well. 

“The man trespasses on our land and then  _ demands _ we let them go. What do we think? Should we listen to the  _ rogue's  _ demands?” The man said. The wolves around him broke into a chorus of grunts and growls.

“Hmm,” The man tapped his chin in mock ponder, “How about we strike a deal, rogue.”

Chanyeol only growled as the man took another step closer to them. Baekhyun buried himself even further into Chanyeol’s embrace. Chanyeol could feel tears wetting his shoulder, but he couldn’t do anything right now.

“We could let you go… If you pay the price.” The man looked at Baekhyun once more, licking his lips, “we would love to have a new bitch to fuck, wouldn’t we boys?” The surrounding wolves began chuffing again. Chanyeol could almost hear them cackling.

Chanyeol’s growl grew even louder. “I won’t let you lay a single hand on him! He’s my mate!”

“Really,” The man laughed, “Then I guess we’ll have to take both of you.”

Suddenly, something hard hit the back of Chanyeol’s head and the world turned black.

***

Chanyeol woke with a start. The sound of Baekhyun crying ringing in his ears and putting him on high alert. Chanyeol was already moving closer to the sound before his eyes opened.

When his eyes finally opened, Chanyeol was met with a sight he never wanted to see. Baekhyun was lying naked on the cold, stone floor. His battered body was covered in blood and bruises and his injured ankle was now bent at an awkward angle. Baekhyun’s body was visibly shaking from both the cold and the heart-wrenching sobs that poured out from him.

“Baek,” Chanyeol said quietly. He tried to lift his arm to reach out for Baekhyun but found that they were both chained to the wall behind him. “Puppy, answer me please.” 

Chanyeol cried. This was all his fault. He should have listened to Baekhyun when he said to just go around. Cutting across this pack’s land would have cut their journey down by a couple of days but now they’re stuck and they probably wouldn’t make it out of here alive.

“Chan,” Baekhyun’s voice was barely audible. Thankfully, Chanyeol was so attuned to his mate that he couldn’t miss it. “Chan, it hurts.”

Chanyeol held back a sob. “My pretty puppy, can you… can you come here to your Alpha? I’m gonna make some of the pain away.”

Chanyeol’s heart ached as he watched with blurred vision as Baekhyun dragged his battered body across the basement floor. Not wanting Baekhyun to have to go too far, Chanyeol moved as close to him as the chains would allow.

“Come sit in my lap, puppy,” Chanyeol encouraged when Baekhyun was within arms reach. But then a certain scent caught his attention. Chanyeol growled. 

“What did they do to you,” He asked furiously. In amongst the scent of blood and fear, Chanyeol could smell the salty scent of cum.

Chanyeol growled. His fury burning in his chest. How dare they lay their filthy hands on his mate.

Baekhyun buried his face into Chanyeol’s neck. Terrible sobs wracked through his body. “‘Yeol-” Baekhyun muttered between sobs, “they-hurts-he-help, HELP!

“Shh, pretty puppy, you have to stay strong for me, okay. We’ll get out of here, I promise.”

“Alpha, please”

“Try to rest, puppy, you need to rest.”

Baekhyun’s voice wobbled as he continued to blabber nonsense into Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol did all that he could to help the small Omega calm down and get some rest. He pressed kisses to every inch of Baekhyun that his lips could reach, and his chest rumbled comfortingly under Baekhyun’s cold hand.

After some time of Baekhyun crying and Chanyeol comforting him, Baekhyun finally fell into a fitful sleep. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun twitching and whining in his lap for hours. He felt like he had failed his mate. He was supposed to protect Baekhyun. He had sworn to Baekhyun the day he had left his pack to be with Chanyeol, that he would protect and take care of him forever. 

Chanyeol looked towards the small hole in the wall on the far end of the basement. He couldn’t really call it a window but he could see the light of the moon pouring in through the gap. He prayed to the moon goddess that they would be able to get out of here. Or at least that she would allow him to bear the pain that Baekhyun was feeling.

“Please,” He whispered, voice breaking as his eyes watered.

***

Chanyeol’s vision faded in and out. His stomach was empty and his throat was dry; their captors had been barely keeping them alive on stale bread and dirty water. And Chanyeol had given Baekhyun most of the little food that they got. 

He couldn’t protect him from the things those despicable Alphas and Betas did to him, not while he was chained up; the least he could do was make sure his mate was as well-fed as possible, even if it was on old bread. 

Chanyeol felt worthless. His beautiful precious little mate was cold, hungry, and in pain, all because Chanyeol had been stupid.

Chanyeol stared up at the small barred hole on the opposite wall. It had become his habit in the days that they had been locked up, to look up at the sky through that small hole and pray that someone would come to save them. He didn’t know if the moon goddess would listen to his prayer, let alone answer it, but Chanyeol had no other choice. 

A loud crash from above startled him. Baekhyun remained asleep in his arms but Chanyeol was on high alert. What had happened?

After the initial clamour, it had grown silent upstairs. Chanyeol held his breath, not wanting to miss any sounds that came from above. 

Soon, the silence was filled with a terrifying blend of screams and growls. Chanyeol struggled against his chains but was unable to break free once again. He panicked as the pandemonium grew closer and closer to the basement door. 

“Baek—Baekyun, wake up please,” He said hurriedly. Baekhyun groaned in protest but opened his eyes slightly anyway. 

“What—” But he was cut off by the sound of the basement door being broken in. And suddenly, three wolves were charging into the room.

Baekhyun screamed and scrambled to hide behind Chanyeol.

Chanyeol puffed his chest out and growled so viciously Baekhyun became a whimpering mess behind him. He could not let another person lay their filthy hands on Baekhyun. 

“Don’t you dare move closer,” He warned through gritted teeth and growled again to punctuate his threat.

Despite his warning, one of the wolves moved closer. Chanyeol’s eyes locked in on the blond wolf—a Beta, judging by the size.

“I said, stay back!” He yelled. Baekhyun whimpered behind him in fright. Chanyeol could feel him press closer to his back.

The Beta stopped moving closer. He turned his attention away from behind Chanyeol and looked straight into Chanyeol’s eyes instead. He must have seen something or figured something out because a moment later he nodded his head to Chanyeol and ran out of the room. 

Chanyeol was shocked by the Beta’s actions but didn’t let himself focus on it too much. There were still two foreign wolves—Alphas—in the room and he couldn’t fight them if they decided to move closer.

The two Alphas stayed where they were, not moving closer to Chanyeol but not moving away either.

Soon, the Beta returned, followed closely by another Alpha. But this one seemed different from the other two. His presence demanded respect, which the others gave immediately; they bowed as this new Alpha walked passed them. 

Also, this new Alpha was not in his wolf form. His human form was quite short. Shorter than Chanyeol, and maybe even shorter than Baekhyun. But what he lacked in height, he made up for in muscle. Chanyeol could see the power within the small Alphas body as he took carefully calculated steps into the room. One of his hands buried itself into the blonde Beta’s fur. 

_ They must be mates _ , Chanyeol thought. Though he’d never met an Alpha-Beta couple, he had heard plenty about them. Alphas in such mated pairs were supposed to be extremely powerful and commanding. The thought sent chills down his spine, but he didn’t let himself show weakness.

The man paused to examine Chanyeol. His eyes scanned the chained Alpha up and down before turning to the other wolves.

“Did you find out anything?” He asked. Chanyeol couldn’t hear a reply, but the Alpha must have gotten one as he nodded. “I see.” He turned back to Chanyeol with a nasty scowl on his face.

“Why are you here? What did you do, rogue?” the Alpha spat.

Baekhyun whined behind him in fear. Chanyeol growled quickly in an attempt to cover the sound but he was a moment too late.

The Alpha’s scowl softened. He took a step closer but abruptly stopped when Chanyeol growled again in warning. 

One of the other Alphas walked closer to the man’s side with a low warning growl aimed at Chanyeol. As if Chanyeol could actually hurt them when he was chained up like this.

“I can tell, Sehun. Don’t worry. You’d get like that too if your mate was in danger.”

Chanyeol’s rage bubbled in his chest. He struggled against the chains again, desperately wanting to escape. They knew about Baekhyun now. He needed to get Baekhyun out of here before these new wolves did anything to him.

The grey wolf, Sehun, nodded once then moved back to where he had been standing earlier, though he still didn’t take his gaze off of Chanyeol.

“We’re not going to hurt you, or your mate, I promise,” the man said to Chanyeol calmly, “I would, however, like to know why you are here.”

Chanyeol stared at the man judgingly. He didn’t want to tell the man anything. He just wanted to get out of these chains and leave.

“What if I don’t want to?” He said, testing.

“‘Yeol,” Baekhyun whined quietly behind him.

Chanyeol saw the man’s eyes momentarily glance behind Chanyeol. The movement was so brief that Chanyeol didn’t have time to tell the man to stop.

“If you don’t tell me, then I’ll have to assume that you are here because you attacked or harmed this pack in some way.” The man crossed his arms. “And if that’s the case, then in order to protect my pack I will have to kill you.”

Baekhyun whimpered. “Alpha, please—” 

“Shh, Baek,” Chanyeol said under his breath, quiet enough for only Baekhyun to hear. He mulled over his options. He couldn’t get out of his chains by himself and even if he could, he wouldn’t be able to fight off this new pack all by himself, whilst also protecting his injured mate at the same time. But he needed to get out of here and take care of Baekhyun’s ankle as soon as possible before it healed incorrectly.

“I’ll tell you.” Chanyeol saw the tension leave the man’s shoulders momentarily. “But only if you unchain me first.”

“Chan—”

“Fine.” The man cut in before Baekhyun could say anything. “But you do realise one of us will have to get close to you to do that.”

Chanyeol grumbled. He didn’t want anyone near Baekhyun, especially not any foreign Alphas. 

The man, sensing Chanyeol’s predicament, spoke up, “How about my mate unchains you?” He patted the blonde wolf’s back and stroked through his fur. “He’s a mated Beta. I’m sure that will be less distressing than an unmated Alpha.”

Chanyeol nodded in acceptance. That  _ was  _ the better option.

The Beta wolf shifted into human form, standing up on his two legs. Chanyeol could see that he was taller than his Alpha mate as he walked past him to get the keys from by the door. He walked closer to Chanyeol, not too fast but still fast enough to have Chanyeol on high alert for danger. 

Chanyeol kept his eyes locked on the Beta. He may have agreed to let him come close to unchain him, but that didn’t mean he was particularly happy about it.

When the Beta’s hands reached behind Chanyeol’s back, Baekhyun let out a distressed cry. Chanyeol let out a growl as he felt his mate grabbing onto the flesh of Chanyeol’s back for comfort.

“Don’t. Touch. Him.”

“I promise, I’m not. I’m sorry,” the Beta replied calmly, though Chanyeol could hear a hint of fear in his voice.

But then there was a click, and the chains fell from around his wrists.

Chanyeol’s first instinct was to get the Beta away from his mate and make sure Baekhyun was safe. So he pushed the Beta back and pulled Baekhyun up into his lap, back facing the foreign wolves to hide Baekhyun from their sight. Baekhyun sobbed when Chanyeol finally wrapped his arms around his shaking form.

“Shh, sweet puppy,” Chanyeol cooed, pulling Baekhyun as closed to his chest as possible, “Alpha’s got you. Everything will be alright, sweetheart.”

Behind him, Chanyeol could hear shuffling and a low growl, reminding him that they are not alone nor free yet.

“Baek, sweetheart, I’m gonna need you to hold on okay.” Baekkhyun nodded, though still crying into Chanyeol’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tight.

Chanyeol turned around slowly, careful not to jostle Baekhyun too much. Baekhyun still cried pitifully as even the small movement sent searing pain up his leg. Once settled back on the ground, Chanyeol rearranged Baekhyun so that he was pressed against Chanyeol’s chest. He ran his hand up and down Baekhyun’s arm comfortingly, trying to soothe his distressed mate.

The foreign wolves watched silently. The Beta whined at the sight of Baekhyun’s ankle. It was bruised black and twisted in an unnatural angle that must have been excruciating.  _ No wonder the rogue Alpha was so protective of him _ , the Beta thought.

“I’m fine,” He reassured when his mate came close to check on him. The Alpha had probably assumed that he was whining in pain at being shoved away. “But he’s definitely not.” He pointed towards Baekhyun, bridging his mate’s attention back to the rogues.

“Alpha... Chanyeol—Alpha!” Baekhyun continued to cry. Chanyeol didn’t really know what to do to get his mate to calm down. But he had to try something.

“Shh, sweetheart,” He whispered words of love and reassurance in Baekhyun’s ear in hopes that it would help calm him down. One of his hands rubbed circles into Baekhyun’s arm, the other squeezed Baekhyun’s waist. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, puppy. I let them hurt you. Alpha failed you, beautiful.” Chanyeol felt tears prick at his own eyes. But he couldn’t let himself cry, not whilst they were surrounded by these foreign wolves. He pressed small kisses into Baekhyun’s hair. “I’m so sorry.”

“No! My Alpha fought the bad wolves. My Alpha protected and healed Baekkie,” Baekhyun said, his trembling hands reaching up to wipe away the wetness from Chanyeol’s cheeks. “Don’t cry, Alpha. Baekkie loves you so much.”

Chanyeol wanted to cry even more at Baekhyun’s sweet words, but he was once more reminded that they were not alone.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” The foreign Alpha said quietly. He had since sat down on the floor. The Beta sat next to him, his eyes locked on Baekhyun’s ankle. “Could you tell us what happened to you?”

Chanyeol looked at the man. He couldn’t see anything other than worry and curiosity in the man’s eyes, so he sighed and began. 

He told them how they had just been running through the outer edge of the pack’s land when they were caught and thrown in here. He told them that Baekhyun had fallen while they were running through the lands and that’s when he initially twisted his ankle, but the cruel Alphas of the pack hurt him more and did unspeakable things to him. And all of this while Chanyeol was chained and mostly unconscious.

The whole time that Chanyeol was talking, the Beta’s gaze didn’t move from Baekhyun. Or, more precisely, his eyes didn’t leave Baekhyun’s ankle.

“Sorry about Yixing,” The Alpha said when he noticed Chanyeol watching the Beta suspiciously, “He’s our pack’s healer; he’s just worried about your mate’s injuries.”

Chanyeol nodded, slightly calmed by the explanation.

“Could I take a look?” Yixing asked, “I swear I won’t touch him… without your permission.”

Chanyeol nodded again, wordlessly agreeing to the healer having a look. He wouldn’t know how to heal Baekhyun himself so he hoped that the Beta would be able to help.

Baekhyun had calmed down somewhat while Chanyeol had been telling their story, but as soon as he picked up Yixing’s scent coming closer, he began shaking his head and frantically clawing at Chanyeol’s chest, seeking help.

“It’s alright, puppy. The Beta’s not going to hurt you. He just wants to look at your ankle so he can help heal it.” Chanyeol cooed.

Reluctantly, Baekhyun complied, letting Yixing have a look at his ankle. But not without a constant stream of whimpers and his hands clawing and Chanyeol’s chest for something to hold on to.

“This looks really bad,” Yixing noted, “I’ll need my supplies to put it back in place and even then, he will need to stay off it for weeks maybe one or two months.” Chanyeol couldn’t really tell who he was talking to since his eyes never left the injury.

“What’s wrong with it, ‘Xing?” the Alpha asked. To Chanyeol’s relief, he didn’t come closer, although he could see that the man was trying to get a look himself.

Yixing hummed as if in thought. “Well, Jun, it’s a lot of things. Chanyeol said he twisted it, but now it looks like the bone’s broken as well.”

A solemn silence fell upon the room like a blanket. Then the Alpha, Yixing had called him ‘Jun’, approached the Rogue couple.

“My name is Junmyeon.” He said, making Chanyeol hold back his growl. “I am the Head Alpha of my pack, EXO. We just took over this pack, therefore, technically you are now my prisoners.” Junmyeon paused for a moment, his eyes analysing the couple once again. “But I do not approve of holding wolves as prisoners and I do not see how you have deserved this punishment so I have decided to set you free.”

Chanyeol blinked. “What—” 

“You are free to leave at any time you wish,” Junmyeon continued, “However, I do hope that you will wait until Yixing is finished healing you and your mate before doing so.”

Chanyeol was at a loss for words. He had never met an Alpha who so readily offered them to stay. Even Baekhyun’s pack Alpha had been reluctant to let Chanyeol stay any longer than necessary.

“I will also give you another option. If, once you are healed, you do not wish to continue running, you can choose to stay and join my pack.”

Growls broke out from the two wolves behind Junmyeon, but with a single gesture from their Head Alpha, the two quietened down.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe his ears. This Alpha must be out of his mind. “But—but we’re Rogues. Rogues aren’t allowed to join packs,” Chanyeol protested.

“You don’t have to decide now,” Junmyeon said, ignoring Chanyeol’s protests, “Just stay until Baekhyun heals, and then make your decision, okay?”

Chanyeol pondered for a minute. He still couldn’t quite understand why Junmyeon would want them to join the pack. He looked down at Baekhyun in his arms, the small Omega wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying, he was in too much pain to do anything other than cry.

“You don’t want to know why we’re Rogues? What if we’re a danger to your pack?” He questioned, not taking his eyes off his mate.

“You can tell me why you’re Rogues later if you want, but you don’t have to. And, Chanyeol, I can tell you’re not a danger to my pack because I pay attention to details.” Junmyeon smiled kindly. Chanyeol’s face still held a confused expression; He could not believe a single word that Junmyeon was saying

“Sehun, help Yixing get them to the healing hut. Kyungsoo should have it set up by now.” He ordered, looking to the grey wolf. The wolf hesitated before bowing its head towards Junmyeon.

“Jongin, come with me.” The brown wolf followed Junmyeon out of the basement.

As soon as the others had left, the grey wolf, Sehun, shifted. He now stood tall on two legs. He was skinny but Chanyeol could see the muscles rippling under his pale human skin.

“Alright, Chanyeol,” Yixing said, directing Chanyeol’s attention away from Sehun, “The best way to do this is if I bring Baekhyun and Sehun helps you walk.”

A chorus of growls and whimpers broke out immediately at Yixing’s words. Chanyeol swore he heard the Beta giggle at their reaction.

“I can carry my mate myself.” Chanyeol growled, tightening his hold on Baekhyun. The action ended up jostling the omega’s leg, making him cry out in pain. Chanyeol’s growls stopped abruptly as he looked down to his mate and mumbled a stream of apologies. “I’m sorry, puppy, accident.”

Yixing cleared his throat, “Normally I would agree.” Chanyeol could see that he was trying to hide a smile. “But right now, you look like you're about to pass out. When was the last time you ate?”

Chanyeol grumbled. He didn’t want to say it in front of Baekhyun. The last thing he wanted right now was his mate worrying about him.

“Chanyeol answered them,” Baekhyun urged quietly. Tears were still leaking from his eyes but the question had caught his attention. 

When Chanyeol continued to remain mum, Baekhyun turned to Yixing and shyly whispered, “He hasn’t eaten anything since we’ve been here. And I can’t remember when we last ate before we were caught.” Baekhyun looked down at his hands where he played with his fingers nervously. “Chanyeol always gave me all the food we got.” He looked up at Chanyeol, cupping his jaw and making him look at him, “ _ My _ Alpha took such _ good _ care of me.” Baekhyun purred, snuggling into Chanyeol’s chest

Chanyeol felt himself tear up at his mate. Even though Chanyeol was doing the bare minimum and Baekhyun had been in constant pain, his precious little mate still loved him and praised him for what he did.

“And how long—”

“That doesn’t matter,” Sehun grumbled. Baekhyun flinched at the aggressive tone in the young Alpha’s voice. Sehun ignored it. “We need to get both of you to the healing hut quickly so ‘Xing and ‘Soo can take care of you. Stop wasting time and hand the Omega over to ‘Xing and let’s go.”

Chanyeol growled at the young wolf. 

“Sehun, there’s no need for that tone—”

“Why are you and Junmyeon like this?! You always trust people too much!” Sehun snapped, looking exasperatedly at Yixing.

Silence filled the room as everyone watched Sehun catch his breath. Baekhyun trembled in Chanyeol’s lap, making Chanyeol tighten his arms around his waist.

“Oh Sehun, are you implying that we shouldn’t help anyone, ever, in case they attack us?” Yixing asked, his tone was questioning but Chanyeol could see in Yixing’s gaze that he was disappointed in the young Alpha.

“YES!” Baekhyun curled even further into Chanyeol’s chest at the volume of Sehun’s shout, but Chanyeol held back his growl. He was interested to see where this argument was going.

“What about Luhan then?” Yixing stood from where he had been kneeling on the ground next to the Rogue couple. “Should we have left Luhan when we found him? And what about Jongdae and Kyungsoo? Did you know that Junmyeon found me just like we found Luhan? Should he have left me to die there on the forest floor?”

“No! No. Of course not. I just—”

“I know you’re worried.” Yixing cut him off. He placed a heavy hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “But trust Junmyeon. He thinks more about the pack than he does about himself. He wouldn’t put the pack in danger if he could help it.”

Thoroughly reprimanded, Sehun nodded, staying quiet. Yixing returned his attention to the couple on the ground. He knelt on the ground in front of them again.

“Hi, Baekhyun.” He greeted gently, “Can I carry you to the healing hut? Your Alpha would love to carry you but he’s hurt too.”

Baekhyun turned around in Chanyeol’s lap to face Yixing.

Yixing flashed him a dimpled smile.

“I don’t wanna leave Alpha.” He whispered quietly.

“Don’t worry, your Alpha’s gonna be right next to us the whole time.”

Baekhyun contemplated the words, glancing between his fidgeting hands and Yixing’s gentle smile.

“Can—Can I hold Alpha’s hand?”

“Of course you can, sweetie. You can hold hands all the way.”

Baekhyun smiled. “O—okay.” He instantly reached out his small hand to wrap his fingers around Chanyeol's much broader ones.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)   
>  [CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/minseoksuwu_e)


End file.
